


【言金】《新月》（《神谕》番外）

by ZoeT



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeT/pseuds/ZoeT
Summary: 纯车注意。全文请点lofter





	【言金】《新月》（《神谕》番外）

言峰将他推倒在地毯上的时候，吉尔伽美什顺从地脱掉了自己的裤子，此刻正试图解开言峰的腰带，这有点不太容易，因为言峰一直不太配合地在他耳垂上撕咬，那是吉尔伽美什的敏感带，让他眼前一片模糊，看不清手上的动作。片刻之后吉尔伽美什放弃了，隔着裤子揉搓言峰渐渐鼓胀的裆部，手法极为刁钻，使言峰不得不深吸了好几口气，一边控制不住地往吉尔伽美什的胯部顶撞。

吉尔伽美什被对方撞得章法全乱，他扶着桌面想要把言峰推起来，“去卧室……唔——”结果被言峰一口咬住嘴唇，瞬间动弹不得。他们上次上床的时候双方都不太清醒，而且后来言峰忙于州长竞选的事，他们有段时间没见面，而言峰平常身边又没有女人。吉尔伽美什简直难以想象对方做了多久的苦行僧，那对他来说可能是个天文数字。不过虽然他身边不缺床伴，但能找到一个在肉体上合拍的少之又少，言峰算是其中一个。

言峰的嘴唇在他口腔里乱扫，他不是来做爱的，他是来攻占城池的；过了一会儿吉尔伽美什终于想办法把他的裤子给拽了下来，立刻反客为主，示意言峰坐起来，后者疑惑地望着他。“就当是祝贺你当选的礼物了。”吉尔伽美什舔着嘴唇道，一边将头深埋下去。

言峰一开始还能把持着不动；他在这方面没有经验。但是随着时间过去他有些按捺不住了，只要不是柳下惠，吉尔伽美什这吸法恐怕没有人能扛得住——言峰很快不行了，虽然嘴上没吭声，但手上已经紧抓住吉尔伽美什的脖颈，顺着抽送的频率把他往里边按。可能是随着勃起尺寸胀大的原因，吉尔伽美什发出了不适的干呕声，过了一会儿他将言峰的阴茎吐出来，爱惜地抚了抚龟头，差点让言峰当场射出来。

地板硌得吉尔伽美什背疼，但是言峰已经压回了他身上。他想逃也逃不了，但是谁说他要逃了？吉尔伽美什从没告诉过言峰，但他其实很喜欢这样的感觉，被占有的感觉。这对吉尔伽美什来说很陌生，因为他向来秉承古罗马大帝的人生价值观——我来，我见，我征服。大部分事物向来都只有被他收进囊中的份，而他本人却从不属于任何地方，任何事物，或者任何人。没有框架能罩住他。但是此刻他却被这个不知天高地厚的男人笼罩在身下，对方一身鼓起的腱子肉可以把他活活压死在床上，只要他愿意——尽管不再从事于梵蒂冈特遣部，言峰仍然勤于健身。

当然，吉尔伽美什十分清楚自己被许多人爱着。但是被爱与被占有是不一样的。被别人爱就好像被一把软弱无力的钝剑攻击，只要他不选择回应这份爱，这把剑就永远伤不了他，只会把握剑的人割得血流如注。吉尔伽美什知道这一点，所以他从不去当那个握剑的人。而言峰此刻虽然占有他，但他却并不爱吉尔伽美什。所以他没有弱点。

“疼的话可以咬我。”言峰在他耳边说，气息喷得吉尔伽美什的耳廓瘙痒。他其实不觉得他们的扩张做得足够充分——但是他有什么办法？他向来喜欢满足言峰的请求，毕竟满足臣下的不情之请是皇帝的职责。而吉尔伽美什乐于当一个称职的皇帝。

言峰终于撞了进来，他整个人变得汗涔涔的，这也使得吉尔伽美什浑身燥热。他抬腿用力勾紧言峰，一边用下部狠命地吸着他——就像刚才他用嘴吸的时候一样。言峰发出不堪忍受的嘶吼，警告吉尔伽美什放松一点不然他可能要提早交代，但是那才不关吉尔伽美什的事，反正事后会被嘲笑的又不是他。于是他一边挑衅地望着言峰一边加倍地收紧内壁，这个男人能怎么办？吉尔伽美什轻蔑地想，难不成他会——

然后言峰伸出手，扼住了吉尔伽美什的喉咙。

“放——”吉尔伽美什喊了一个字就发不出声音了，言峰的手劲足以捏碎木石。他只能挤出嘶嘶的声响，跟响尾蛇要喷射毒液的前一秒一样。然而言峰的力气仍在循序渐进地加大，加大，吉尔伽美什有那么一瞬间以为他真的会掐死自己。他的眼前开始泛白光。

片刻之后，言峰的眼神恢复清明。他猛地松开手，有些困惑地看着吉尔伽美什。“抱歉，我——”他低下头，意识到自己的阴//茎还停留在吉尔伽美什体内，便有些尴尬地退了出来。“你还好吗？”

吉尔伽美什没空理他。他忙于大口地咳嗽，差点没把肺咳出来。过了一会儿他抚平喉咙，上半身脱力地躺了回去。

那之后言峰本以为吉尔伽美什会生气，但他什么也没说，甚至还配合着做完了剩余部分。最后言峰体贴地射在外面，替他免去了体内清理这一部分。

“对不起。”他十分真挚地朝吉尔伽美什说。

“原谅你了，”吉尔伽美什心不在焉地摆着手，他的声音还有点沙哑。言峰去替他拿冰块，等他回来的时候，吉尔伽美什已经穿上了衣服——不过不是他自己的衣服。“我今晚在这儿睡。”他宣布。

出于愧疚，言峰没像往常一样提出异议。


End file.
